Xenosaga: The wonderful Summer Holidays!
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: What happens when KOSMOS gets summer fever? Is a romance brewing?Momo&Jr Shion
1. Default Chapter

Xenosaga: The wonderful Summer Holidays!

Disclaimer: I dont own Xenosaga!

Its that time of year again! Where every Vector Industries worker gets the summer off. Except Shion, whose job is never over. Taking care of KOS-MOS is like working 24/7! Well basically she is. But this year Shion isn't going to spend it in some cooped up room, or on an artificial beach! This year Shion and friends are going to spend the summer at her brother Jin's house. Which is fully equipped with a beach AND library! Of some sorts. Everyone was staying, Allen, Jr., Momo, Ziggy, KOS-MOS and everyone else. Shion already asked Jin a couple of months ago if it's all right. "Sure Shion," He said. "Are you sure that its not to much of a trouble?" Shion asked. "Shhh, Im reading," Shion made a face.

"Chief, why are you packing that?" Allen asked. "Hmmm? Sorry didn't see you there," Shion replied. "Shion do you think we need our weapons?" Momo asked. "That's a good idea, but im not sure if we can carry all this stuff to My Parents house!" Shion huffed. There were at least 100 bags between Momo and Shion, KOS-MOS carried hers. "Ms Vector were going to stay behind aren't we Tony and Hammer," Matthews said. "Aww! I want to have fun to!" Hammer yelled. "Ah shut up ya moron!" Matthews replied. The guys had 40 or so bags between them all, Ziggy only carrying a small bag consisting stuff for maintence and a secret weapon! Ziggy never told anyone how he defeats Gnosis so quickly; it's because of his hair jell! It's a gnosis repellent! "Lets get a move on!" Jr yelled. "It's a 60.004 probability that we will not make it to Shions Parent's house. The amount of weight we are carrying is to much for your abilities," KOS-MOS said. "KOS-MOS you're going to help to!" Shion yelled without looking up. "I intended this," She replied. "Ill carry as much as I need," Ziggy said. "That's okay, well carry as much as we can handle," Momo told Ziggy. And off they were. By KOS-MOS'S calculations they went a yard and a half before they had to call Jin and get his help.

"Wow its been a long time since Ive been here!" Jr. exclaimed. "You never got to buy the books you wanted did you?" chaos asked. "Heck right I didn't!" Jr. yelled. "I gotta buy those!" Jr yelled running inside. Everyone sweat dropped. "I recommend getting our luggage in before it rains," KOS-MOS suggested. "Its not gonna rain today KOS-MOS, heck it never rains!" Allen said. "It is only a suggestion," KOS-MOS stated. "But I do have a problem. I ordered some new beds but they never came in, I think there supposed to come in next Tuesday." Jin stated. Everyone looked around; even Jr poked his head out the door. "So your going to have to sleep together, sleep on the floor, or in Shion's old and smell sleeping bags. "Jin!" Shion yelled. "You mean like a guy and a girl?" Jr asked. "No, like a guy and a guy," He waved. Jr made a face, "The floor," He said disappearing again. "Well all have to take turns using the bed. First Shion because it was her idea, then Momo if that's all right," He asked. "Sure," They said in unison. "Guys it will be, Jr., chaos, Allen then me if that's alright," He asked again. "Sure," Everyone answered including Jr who yelled out the door. They moved all of their possessions into the living room, and headed for the beach.

Outside was humid. The waves were quite large though. "I want to see what fun swimming would be!" Momo called out. Everyone including Ziggy put on their swimsuits (from the game) in one of those changey things. Momo ran in the water, followed by Jr and chaos. Shion sunbathed while Ziggy and KOS-MOS watched. Jin sat up on his porch reading a book. "Momo move your arms out to the side," Jr ordered Momo. A thought struck Shion, was Momo water proof? "Momo get out HURRY!" Shion called. No use Momo couldnt hear Shion over Jr yelling. Shion ran into the water like a Baywatch Life guard. chaos looked up and poked Jr, who looked up at Shion. Allen ironically looked up and drooled with the rest of them. choas quickly stopped along with Jr, but Allen kept watching Shion run into the water. "Momo, are you water proof?" Shion asked panting. Now her swim suit was wet and so was her hair. "Why of course Shion!" Momo laughed. "Yeah of course," Shion muttered to herself while walking back to her chair. A little later they all played Beach Volleyball together, even KOS-MOS who had to put in 2 efficienty because she would of beat them all. Not long after KOS-MOS asked Shion if she could go swimming. "Well, I suppose so," She managed to say before KOS-MOS was already out in the water splashing.

"Hey Momo, wanna get something to eat with me?" Jr asked Momo. "Sure im starved," She replied. "Follow me," He said running off. Momo ran after him. By the time Jr stopped Momo had just catched up. "Jr why...," She stopped. She saw a beautiful candle lit dinner right beside the greatest view of the Beach!

Authors Note: Better than the first? I hope its going to settle a little better to. Have fun and R&R!


	2. Beach Side dinner and Summer Fever

CHAPTER 2

Beach side dinner and Summer Fever

"Its wonderful!" Momo cried out in glee. She was staring at the Beach Side dinner Jr had made them. "Did you make this?" She asked. "Well, yeah," He replied while scratching his head. "Well lets eat," He said sitting down. Momo sat also. "Oh my, the candle is going to fall over because the sand is uneven!" Momo said holding the candle steady. "Tape," Jr smirked. Momo let go and laughed. The waves crashed beside them gently. It was hours before they even returned. They were having such a wonderful time that they spent the night together under the stars in that very same spot. But some people weren't having the time of their lives.

"KOS-MOS you get out of that water now!" Shion yelled. KOS-MOS stuck out her mechanical tongue. "How dare she!" Shion stomped her foot. Jin came over to Shion pointing to something in his book. "Not now," She shoved him. "No look," He said pointing to something. Shion gave up and read the article.

Summer Fever

By. Doctor Ukulele

Summer Fever is a syndrome where a person who never has fun gets so wrapped up in summer that they get preoccupied. Thankfully today us Humans could not ever get it, but if some inconsiderate human creates a Android of some type… The world may never know.

Published in year 2005

"Jin that's centuries ago! That couldn't help us at all!" Shion called out. "KOS-MOS never has fun does she?" He asked in a sly tone. "Well, you wouldn't understand. KOS-MOS'S OS cant support Fun I don't think," Shion pondered. KOS-MOS was still splashing things in the water. A small crab seemed fascinated with KOS-MOS so he went and pinched her. "OWWW STUPID CRUSTATION! That took 10 percent of my battle power. Shion I need to be cleaned!" KOS-MOS yelled. Shion doubled over laughing. Finally after getting, Ziggy, chaos, Jin and Shion they finally dragged KOS-MOS out of the water. "But Mommy, I wanna play some more!" KOS-MOS yelled. Shion stared. "Is hallucinations one of the side effects?" Shion asked without turning. "I believe so Shion," Jin laughed. "Now lets leave Mommy Shion to help KOS-MOS," He laughed walking everybody back inside. "Mommy Shion," She said in a whiny like voice. "KOS-MOS, I believe that its time for some maintenance," Shion called. "My name is Kosy!" KOS-MOS called. "And im not doing any stupid maintenance!" Kosy yelled. "NOW!" Shion yelled. Kosy reluctantly went inside to her maintenance bed. "Looks like its some kind of virus," Shion said to everyone. Shion was so preoccupied with 'Kosy' that she and the others didn't even notice that Jr and MOMO were gone. "Some primitive one to boot." Shion laughed. "But it wont go away," She cried hysterically. Everyone looked at Shion strangely. "Umm, why don't we see if it clears up on its own?" Jin suggested. "Maybe your right," She said whipping her eyes. "Mommy, I want food!" Kosy yelled. Shion turned around and smiled an evil smile. "How old are you?" She asked. "10," Kosy replied. "Start acting like it!" Shion said harshly. Kosy started crying. Shion turned around giving a look of help. So chaos stepped up and knelt beside the crying Kosy. "What's wrong?" He asked sweetly. "Mommy is mean to me!" She cried. "Its okay, Mommy just wants the safety of her little girl," chaos replied. Kosy looked up. "Really?" She asked. "Really," He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Beach Slumber Parties and a Baby KOS-MOS'? 

Hour after Hour 'Kosy' shrunk in size for a 10 year old. If you thought KOS-MOS was stubborn wait until you see Kosy! "Kosy you get in that bed THIS INSTANCE!" Shion yelled. "Don't wanna!" Kosy screamed back. "Oh I outta!" Shion muttered. "I want some toys!" She screeched. "I gave you my entire collection of Bunny stuff!" Shion whined. And which she broke. I guess there wont be anymore emergency phone calls now!

Out on the Beach MOMO and Jr slept peacefully until Jr's arm hit MOMO in the head. "POKE!" MOMO jolted up. "Huh. Mommy I wanna sleep more!" Jr screamed. MOMO grabbed some of the juice they were drinking and poured it over Jr. Jr woke up with groggy eyes. When he first saw MOMO it was like a dream. Was she an angel? Jr was thinking hard when MOMO hit his head. "47 EQUALS 88!" Jr blurted out. MOMO giggled a little. "Why'd yah have to hit me so hard?" Jr asked. "Because someone told me next time you were sleeping to hit you really hard," MOMO smiled. "Fan Girls," Jr muttered. "Oh my, we've been out here for 2 days!" MOMO shrieked. "OH MY!" Jr yelled. "What?" Jr held the bottle of juice. "Its whine!"

Luckily chaos got Kosy to sleep. Shion said thank you at least 2 million times. "I can't stand it anymore!" Shion whined. "Well, we need to get Kosy to have as much fun as possible!" Jin stated. "Wha?" Shion asked. Jin pointed to a medical book. Inside it told the symptoms of Summer Fever. And how to cure it. "Hey chief?" Allen asked nonchalantly. Shion put her index finger in his face, meaning one moment. "CHIEF!" Allen yelled. "Oh hey Allen, I knew you were there I just needed a moment," Shion smiled. Allen thought 'She knew I was there huh, maybe I should yell more often!' "WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?" He yelled. "Okay, why not," Shion turned around facing Kosy. "Lets go Kosy, were going to have fun!" Shion emphasized the word 'fun'.

Later:

"Im going on a date! Im going on a date! Im going on a date! Im going on a date! WOOT! With my beloved Chief!" Allen screamed running around in circles. Ziggy stared in the doorway. "I have good and bad news," He said glumly. "Shion got KOS-MOS' Summer Fever fixed for a 'While' and She so tired, She told me to tell you she will try her hardest to make it on your date," He said. Allen expression went from hysterical to 'the end of the world' look. "Sorry man," He said walking out of the room. Jr and MOMO finally made it back half drunk from the 'juice'. "2 plus 2 equals Fish," Jr shouted waving his glass. MOMO stared at him dreamily. "I have MTV back home. Its cool," He said. "So," MOMO replied. "MTVS cool you hippo!" He yelled. MOMO started bawling which brought her out of her 'drunk' stage. Then Jr got up and hopping up and down yelling "COFFEE!" Over and over again. Then it turned into "Frappuccino!" (Spelling error?) Then "Moo-latte"! While his sugar rush went on everyone just stared betting on what his next word would be.


	4. The evil virus returns!

Chapter 4 

Finally after an hour or two Jr's sugar rush faded. Shion was currently working on a cure for the virus, just incase it showed up again. But it had another idea. While chaos was outside he felt something hard hit his head. At first he thought it was a rock but he fell onto the ground unconscious. The virus took over. Its plan was to conquer chaos' mind so he could do evil stuff to people. Why? Because they would least expect it from him. So he awoke later ready to cause chaos. First was Shion, because she was working on the cure for the virus. So he crept up behind her a slide a small gooey snake down her shirt and ran.

"OMG KOS-MOS HELP IM UNDER ATTACK!" Shion said while dancing trying to get it out. KOS-MOS ran to Shion and used her R-Blade to rip it out, leaving a huge hole in Shion's new expensive shirt. Chaos was laughing outside the door at Shion yelling at KOS-MOS. Next was puny Jr. He was on a date in the Durandal's park. He was just about to kiss Momo when chaos pushed their heads together. For hours they were screaming of agony. It hurts when you have Jr's thick and hard head, and Momo's. Next was poor and defenseless Jin. He knew that at 5:00 Jin always read his favorite books, which made him distracted. Before Jin could pick up his

"Family Tree from the Future" book chaos took it and ripped it in microscopic pieces. He laid it in his chair and ran. Once Jin saw it he screamed like a girl and fainted. Chaos ran out laughing hysterically. Since poor Allen was sulking in his room from another let down chaos chose him. He picked up a cell phone and dialed Allen. Chaos dressed up as Shion to full him.

"Oh hey Allen I wanted to say im so sorry for blowing you off again. I defiantly will be coming to our date! Meet me at the Iron Man bar in an hour!" Chaos said girly. Allen's eyes lit up and he ran to get his suit. Poor Allen. Since Canaan loved his precious hair so much he decided he was next. Chaos picked up a bucket of red paint. It looked like Jr's hair except more red. Canaan was walking down the hall combing his hair when chaos attacked. He threw the paint can over his hair and ran like a wild monkey. Once Canaan saw it he yelled like Jin. Jr and Momo heard the yelling and ran. Canaan noticed the humongous bump on either of their precious little foreheads. "Look at my hair! It's the ugliest red in all the world!" He screamed. Jr took out his guns.

"Don't ever say my hair is ugly again!" He said hysterically. He 'Last Symphonyed" him. After he was done all that was left was Canaan's poor hair…

Meanwhile

The evil virus grew old of chaos. So it left and inhabited Kos-mos again. But this time Shion was prepared. She turned all of the 'Evil virus goes bye-bye' machines on. Instantly Kos-mos was saved and the evil virus went ka bam! Or did it? Was it possible that the virus is domant. Waiting to get its revenge on Shion? Found out and see in the Sequal!


End file.
